


Put your trust in me

by OlisDrabbles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Canon Era, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic Revealed, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlisDrabbles/pseuds/OlisDrabbles
Summary: Sometimes Arthur asked questions. Silently, of course. He never actually voiced them. He'd wonder how Merlin was still alive, how he had the courage to throw himself into a battlefield with no armour or weapon, how he managed to make it through the perilous lands and past all those wyverns that one time with what seemed like ease. It was all a big question mark. Merlin always has been an enigma, really. This strange mystery. For years Arthur put it off. Figured it was just a stupid feeling, or that it was none of his business and Merlin would tell him if he wanted him to know. Eventually his curiosity got the better of him and he started paying more attention to every single one of Merlin's actions, wanting to solve the puzzle that was Merlin. He simply had to, so damn morality and privacy, he will know his bloody best friend.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 419





	Put your trust in me

**Author's Note:**

> Well, i'm back again! More Merthur stuff because they're my babies. This one's definitely the longest i've done so far, so i hope you all like it!
> 
> But how's everyone doing? Quarantine treating y'all well? I've actually been doing just fine, ngl. Wbu? Let me know down there at the bottom 😔
> 
> Anyway,,, hope you have fun reading this fic just like i had fun writing it

Arthur isn't sure how exactly his love for Merlin started, but it seems it only grows stronger every passing day. When they first met, Arthur thought Merlin was an idiot. And really, he was. There was simply no other explanation for the way he stood up to him despite being nothing but a villager who just moved to the city of Camelot. Well, it could be that he was righteous and extremely brave, but sometimes idiocy simply comes with that package. And really, Arthur always respected him and the way he wasn't afraid to put him in his place for being a prat. Which, he had to admit, he really was back then. The need for validation would blind him, make him act like an asshole, but it seems Merlin took care of that as soon as he rudely barged into his life. He praised only the good deeds. And for whatever reason, he ended up being the person with the opinion Arthur cared about the most.

As time passed and they got to know each other, Merlin fixed Arthur. He made him a better person. A prince worthy of being a king. To some Merlin might’ve looked like just another servant that just so happened to always walk next to the prince instead of a foot behind, just so happened to be able to make him smile quicker than anyone else, just so happened to always, always be there. Right there by his side. No matter what. He might’ve looked that way, but really, Merlin was and always would be the person Arthur trusts most in this world. Because whenever a royal court meeting would finish, Merlin was the first and only person Arthur would go to to discuss it. Because whenever Arthur needed help or got lost, Merlin was there to show him the way back on track. Because somehow despite all the alternative versions of his life Arthur has created throughout the years, he could no longer imagine a single one that didn't include Merlin.

Years passed, battles happened, people left and people died, but Merlin always stayed right where he was. The only constant in his life. The only unwavering beam that supported him and kept him up. He was there for all the monsters, he was there when Gwen left him for Lancelot, he was there when his father died, he was there when Morgause attacked and took over the city, when all seemed lost, when the only light he saw was the crackling fire in the dark forest. Merlin made him stand back up, made him find the last bit of hope that almost got lost in his heart, made him believe in himself and pull Excalibur out of that stone. He wouldn’t have gotten his kingdom back without Merlin. Arthur knows that.

Sometimes Arthur asked questions. Silently, of course. He never actually voiced them. He'd wonder how Merlin was still alive, how he had the courage to throw himself into a battlefield with no armour or weapon, how he managed to make it through the perilous lands and past all those wyverns that one time with what seemed like ease. It was all a big question mark. Merlin always has been an enigma, really. This strange mystery. Arthur felt like he knew the man inside out, but then again there was a constant feeling there was way more to him that he had no idea about. He'd get it when Merlin would say something particularly wise, or just so happen to know about some monster and how to defeat it, or look strangely worried before a trip that would end up being beyond dangerous, even though nobody expected it. Somehow he could always sniff out trouble from the most innocent looking things that would fool anyone else. It was ridiculous and beyond confusing.

For years Arthur put it off. Figured it was just a stupid feeling, or that it was none of his business and Merlin would tell him if he wanted him to know. Eventually his curiosity got the better of him and he started paying more attention to every single one of Merlin's actions, wanting to solve the puzzle that was Merlin. He simply had to, so damn morality and privacy, he will know his bloody best friend.

At first he simply started paying more attention to Merlin's expressions and reactions. The first discovery he made were the small hurt looks that would flash across the man's face and disappear just as fast as they came. They usually came when Arthur insulted him, but not always. Just the certain times that he sounded like he actually meant what he said, despite that not being the case. It was most definitely the reason Arthur made sure to give Merlin subtle compliments more often, ones that would purposefully contradict all of the insults. He was beyond pleased with himself when he found the hurt looks were quickly replaced by amused little smiles.

Another thing he noticed is the way Merlin would react when magic was mentioned. He'd tense up, just the slightest bit. He'd listen more closely, eyes piercing and alert. It was strange, to say the least. The first thing that came to mind when Arthur noticed this was Will. Merlin's friend from Ealdor. Arthur remembers him confessing to being a sorcerer right before his death. It could explain the way Merlin would fall silent and look away when sorcery was spoken down upon, and his faint smiles when somebody suggested it may not be as bad. Maybe Merlin just wasn't against sorcery. Arthur didn’t mind that. He would never force an opinion upon a friend, despite magic being against the law and everything his father ever stood for.

When this strategy didn't give him enough to work with, Arthur decided to take things a step further. He started following him around. And, well, you might be thinking that is an extreme violation of privacy, and it is. Sometimes Arthur would feel ashamed of himself, but he simply had to do it. He wanted to know the man he loved. Merlin knew everything there was to know about him, Arthur just wanted the same privilege. He knew Merlin didn't owe him anything, but the heart wants what it wants. His heart wanted Merlin.

So whenever Arthur had the spare time, he'd follow Merlin, curious to see what he did when he was dismissed, or sent to do a task. It didn't take long before he realized why Merlin was always so late. The man helped everyone. Absolutely everyone. Arthur would watch as his servant took some heavy looking bags from a young maid and carry them for her, or as he climbed up a tree to retrieve a young boy's spooked cat, or kneel down to pick up some potatoes an old lady dropped. It was ridiculous. How much Merlin would do, just to make a half-assed excuse later and get yelled at. Arthur yelled at him every single time, and yet it didn't stop Merlin from helping those in need. Arthur didn't understand it. He didn't understand how someone could be so good. So pure.

So despite finding out Merlin's apparently a bloody angel in his spare time, Arthur still felt like he didn't know enough. Like a part of this wonderful man was still completely locked away from him and kept in the darkest corner of the library. It was beyond frustrating. How firm of a grip Merlin had on his heart without even trying. Sometimes Arthur wished he could physically open up his heart and just look, inspect every inch of his soul. He always has been better with actions than words, anyway. That’s when it all went down.

Arthur was following Merlin into the forest. It was getting fairly dark out, so he didn't understand why the man was going so deep in. At first he thought Gaius might've sent him out for herbs, but with the way Merlin was looking around it didn't seem like he was looking out for plants. He was looking out for _people_. And, well, if that wasn't suspicious. He stayed quiet, following his servant past all the trees.

A few minutes later, Merlin stopped walking in a small opening in the woods. Arthur stayed back, behind a tree, peeking out from behind it to see what was going on. Merlin was simply standing there, looking around. For a moment he was worried the man noticed someone was following him, but then he heard a growl. Arthur reacted immediately, hand on the hilt of his sword. He looked at Merlin, ready to protect him, but the man didn't look surprised or scared. What the hell was he doing?

That's when he saw it. A large black mass coming out from the dark of the forest into the moonlight, where it turned white. Arthur froze in his place, eyes wide. He looked between Merlin and the small dragon. Merlin was smiling. Why in the bloody hell was he _smiling_?? There was a _dragon_ in front of him. One that would probably love to attack him. Arthur wanted to jump out right then and there, but his instincts told him not to, so he stayed put. He watched, even though he wanted to _scream_.

“Aithusa,” Arthur heard Merlin say. He didn't sound like himself. His voice was strangely low and breathy. It send shivers down his spine, a traitorous part of him liking it. The dragon growled again, its face lighting up with what looked like happiness, if that was even bloody possible for a dragon. Arthur watched as Merlin kneeled and gently pet the dragon's head. Arthur wanted to yell at him to stay the hell back, run from the monster, but he felt like he couldn't move. He felt frozen to his spot, heart hammering against his chest loudly as Merlin embraced the monster, cooing at it. The dragon, who's name he assumed was Aithusa – because why wouldn't a dragon have a bloody name - , moved up on its back legs, the front ones hanging by its sides. It was _not_ cute.

“How are you, little one?” Merlin asked, his voice back to normal. He was scratching its neck and it seemed to like it. A lot. So what, was Merlin friends with a dragon now? When the hell did that happen? And _how_? Arthur always knew Merlin was strangely good with connecting to animals, but a _dragon_? He thought there was at least some kind of line. Arthur nibbled on his lip as he watched Merlin stand up. “You wanna play again, girl?” The man spoke, chuckling when the dragon, who was apparently a female, made a happy sound and flapped her wings. Merlin nodded and looked around. Arthur quickly hid back so he was fully behind the tree.

“Here we go, get ready,” He heard Merlin say and risked peeking again. Merlin shook his hands a little then raised them to his face and whispered something. He opened his hands and out came dozens of beautiful little fireflies, lighting up the opening around him. Arthur felt his heart stop as he watched. Stared at Merlin, whose eyes were on the young dragon jumping around and swatting at the fireflies, looking like she was having the time of her life. Arthur didn't let himself think about what the hell he just witnessed. Not yet. Instead, he turned around and snuck away, running back to the castle once he was a safe distance away.

Back in his chambers, Arthur didn't think he would be falling asleep any time soon. He kept thinking. About Merlin. About what he did in the woods. About the dragon.

Merlin did magic, didn't he? He did. He performed it right in front of his face. But... magic was evil. Or at least it was supposed to be. All his life, he was taught magic corrupted the soul, blinded people. But what he saw... it wasn't evil. It was innocent, beautiful. It was Merlin. His servant, who was so good. So pure and kind. Anything but evil. It made Arthur think back to the past. To all the convenient fallen branches and clumsy bandits, to the light that helped him out of the caves bellow the forest of Balor, to tracks that would mysteriously get covered up behind them, ensuring their safety. Suddenly everything clicked into place. Arthur didn't know what to do, but he knew he would do anything in his power to protect Merlin. Despite the fact the man has been lying to him for years. Well, actually, simply concealing the truth. Wait. Didn't he say he had magic that one time when Gwen was arrested? Oh, bloody hell. Arthur felt like an actual idiot. And an asshole, too. For being the reason Merlin had to hide who he was for so many years.

He had a plan. To let Merlin know he knew, but in a way that wouldn't scare him away. He’d never want to do that. Arthur was going to be slow and careful, as if approaching an injured animal.

That morning looked the same as any other. Merlin came in, left his breakfast, opened the curtains and yelled some annoying wake up call line before coming over and pulling the furs off of a very tired Arthur. He groaned in complaint and reached for his other pillow before throwing it at Merlin's face. The servant surprisingly caught it and tossed it back. It was far more concerning than it should be.

“Come on, sire, kingdom won’t run its self.” Merlin cooed mockingly, gently slapping his cheek to wake him up. It was ridiculously annoying, but somehow made his heart flutter at the same time. Arthur shoved Merlin's hand away and glared at him, but the man's smile quickly wiped the expression off his face. He scoffed and cuffed the back of his head before pulling himself up and off the bed. He knew for a fact Merlin still had a pleased grin on behind him. “Dress me.” Arthur said instead or acknowledging it. He watched as Merlin hurried to his closet and picked out a tunic and breeches that went nicely with it. Arthur bent over and let Merlin slide the tunic over his torso before doing the same with everything else. He tried not to think too much about how much he liked the whole process. That wasn't the point of this morning. All he needs to do is figure out how to get to his actual plan, and then play it out properly. He’s got this.

“Merlin,” Arthur called from where he was standing, now by the window, looking out over Camelot. He received a hum in return. Merlin was behind him, making the bed again since Arthur ruined it in his sleep. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” He spoke carefully, keeping his eyes on the city in front of him. He could hear his servant chuckle behind him.

“Are you alright, my lord?” Merlin asked, amusement lacing his voice. Damn it, idiot, get the hint for once. Arthur rolled his eyes and turned his head. Not fully, because he can't physically do that, but enough so his profile was facing him. “Well, do you?” Arthur asked, voice patient. He could faintly see Merlin pause before continuing with his work. “Of course, sire.” The man replied simply, as if there was no questioning it. As if it was that easy. Arthur sighed and turned around fully, leaning back on the window. He stared at Merlin's back as he worked. He wanted him to just _stop_ and _look_ at him.

“Merlin.” Arthur repeated, and this time it seemed to catch the man's attention. He paused again, lifted his head, then turned around and faced Arthur. He looked a little confused, worried, but simply stared back when Arthur stared at him. They stayed silent for a while, both trying to figure the other out, but then recognition flashed over Merlin's face like lightning, something like silent panic showing in his eyes. Arthur just continued looking, expression soft and gentle, understanding. It made Merlin’s eyes water, and that was simply unacceptable. Arthur quickly moved and set off towards Merlin, pulling him in a hug they've only had once before. Merlin's body was trembling, his face hiding in Arthur's shoulder. “You know.” He spoke, so quietly. Sheepishly. Arthur sighed, hold tightening on the younger man. He didn't want him to be scared. Ever. Especially of him.

“I know.” Arthur whispered back, biting his lip thoughtfully. He didn't have much experience in comforting or being comforted, so he wasn't quite sure what to do, but he was trying. He rubbed Merlin's back with his hand, then turned his head, leaving a soft kiss on the side of Merlin's. That made both men freeze. An action as small but loving as that one igniting so much. Merlin pulled back a little, just enough so he could look at Arthur, who was completely and fully red. The king avoided his servant's face at first, but couldn't resist for long. Merlin was looking at him with big, wondering eyes, ones you would associate with a bloody puppy. It was mean, really. How the hell was Arthur supposed to _not_ give in.

“What was that for?” Merlin asked, voice so quiet and soft and _bloody adorable_. What an _ass_. There was a small smile on his face. Arthur wanted to wipe it off, but at the same time he never wanted it to leave. He wanted Merlin to stay happy, forever. So instead of giving his servant a snarky retort with an insult on the side, Arthur gulped and looked away. “You, I guess.” He replied, shrugging as he pulled his arms off Merlin.

He knew the man was still looking at him. He could see he was, but he was bloody embarrassed. The king of Camelot should never be embarrassed, but here he was. Feeling like a flustered girl who's secret love letter just got exposed. How ridiculous.

Arthur was still quietly criticising himself when he felt a soft hand grab the side of his face and turn it. He looked at Merlin, who looked beyond delighted. He watched him lean in, heart bursting when a pair of soft lips pressed against his. It was over just as quick as it started, leaving Arthur stunned and chasing for more. He pulled back as soon as he realized what he was doing, flustered, but it was already too late for him. Merlin giggled, bloody _giggled_ , and stepped back. “I should get back to work, and you should eat. We'll talk about this later, alright?”

Arthur could only nod. Like the absolute love-struck idiot he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!! I hope you all have a wonderful socially distanced day and WASH YOUR HANDS. Toodles! <3


End file.
